


Immortality's Cursed Blessing

by orphan_account



Series: Unforgiven Sins [1]
Category: Naruto
Genre: BAMF Haruno Sakura, Dark Uzumaki Naruto, Gen, Immortality, One-Sided Attraction, alternate universe - gods & demons, immortal sakura, no beta we die like men, one sided narusaku - Freeform, really she is truly badass
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-17
Updated: 2019-08-22
Packaged: 2020-06-30 10:20:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 4
Words: 3,066
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19851130
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Immortality. She never asked for it, not even once. With evil running rampant, she asks only one thing."Why not me? I could be a shot in the dark."She will be. In middle of the night she made a vow.Seeking out evil immortals and making deals with demons, Sakura will fight to change the world. Unknown and known.Her challenge is laid bare. The king of the Immortal's eagerly awaits her and the battle she'll bring.(Discontinued, will be rewritten)





	1. Prologue

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [this fury’s burning inside your chest (it steals the air out from your breath)](https://archiveofourown.org/works/19444444) by [NullLit](https://archiveofourown.org/users/NullLit/pseuds/NullLit). 



> This was inspired by one of NullLit's stories and the Within Temptation album The Unforgiving.

She couldn't see the face of the man holding her, but she could smell him. She could hear him. His voice stuck to her ears like mud to human flesh.

_Why? Why can't anyone hear my cry? Someone, anyone, help me!_

“So pretty," the man hissed, “It's so easy to see why his majesty has chosen you. Yet, you reek of fear."

“And you smell like you've never heard of a shower," the girl replied.

The man laughed. He held up two tiny spheres, both in one hand. The spheres melded into a black blob. He pressed the blob to her chest, pushing it into her rip cage.

“A gift of Heaven," he began, ignoring her screams of pain as he chanted. “At the cost of Hell. The want for the curse of angels who fell. The desire of God at the folly of man. Death brought by demons, a fate not out ran. Not by that which you see. That is the blessing of immortality.*"

The girl passed out from the pain. The man laid her on the ground, adjusting her clothes to keep her modest. He pulled out a black string of medium thickness. The pendant hanging on it being a smaller version of the one his king wore.

As he finished tying it on her, he felt anger behind him. He turned to look at the demons who joined him. The man smirked before disappearing into thin air.

The blonde's blue eyes glinted red in anger. He bounded off his building perch and landed next the girl. The pendant sticking out like a sore thumb. The inverted triangle encompassed by a circle, serving as a reminder of his failure.

“What now," asked his red haired companion.

“We tell her truth," the blonde growled. “We tell her everything Gaara. The royal bloodline, the ladder, and the source of her immortality. We make sure she kills him. We make sure she takes the ladder. We make sure she chooses me.*"

“And if she chooses the stairs," Gaara asked, ignoring the last statement. “What happens then, Naruto? What happens then?"

“Then we prepare for war," Naruto replied. “Datara will order it of us."

Naruto picked up the girl. He made himself appear injured and began walking out of the alleyway. Gaara copied him. They enlisted the help of a random passerby and got an ambulance called for themselves and the girl.

As he watched her get put in the the ambulance, Naruto spoke softly, “I'm sorry Sakura, I'll be faster next time."

Elsewhere in the city, a man stood at his window watching mortals scurry to escape the sudden rain fall. In a room lit only by natural light, his white hair and red-magenta eyes made him look like a floating head in the shadows. His eyes only narrowed at the burst of energy that appeared behind him. Each man kneeling.

“Report," he ordered.

“It is finished," the three male responded in unison.

“Sakura's parents?"

“Their bodies were left where they will easily be found," two of the three responded.

“The pendent?"

“Around her neck," the third answered.

“Good, you can depart."

Two of the three did just just that, their energies gone as sudden as they came. The third remained kneeling.

“I said you could go."

“I have more to report."

“Then spit it out," the white haired male growled angerly. “I don't have all fucking day. I have to leave for work among the mortals."

“Two demons appeared after I finished. Containers* Nine and One. Nine has become one with Kurama. He knows Sakura and was very pissed. His smell was all over her. I believe that he was close to marking her. Container Nine will take advantage of this if he gets the chance."

“Then we piss off Ten. Nine will be forced to fight, keeping her alone."

“And One? He hasn't united with Shukaku yet. He still holds sympathy for humans."

“Let's not anger God by biting off more than we can chew. Deal with major threats now, worry about the minor inconveniences later."

The kneeling man nodded and left. The king soon left afterwards. Arriving at his manager's office, he passed the male model of month frame. He ignored his picture and name. 

A week later...

After waking up from a mild coma, Sakura learned a new truth from two people, demons rather, she thought she knew.

That night she made a vow. A vow that would change everything.

_“...For some may call it a curse. Others, a blessing. For a life like mine. Someone has to take a stand against evil, why should it not be me?!"_


	2. Chapter 1 - The Unseen

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which the unseen is seen.

Oh how he wished he could just growl at them. To tear them a new one, and then some. Their staring was pissing him off. To make matters worse, Sakura was ignoring him. Yet, Naruto remained calm as he sat in the class room and cracked a few jokes.

Sakura on the other hand, was bored. The male's anger could be felt even in the back of the room. She paid him no heed, he'd been like since she returned to school. No. She ignored him in favor of watching the clock.

The bell rang and as the class left, Naruto walked up to her desk. A cheery smile on his face hiding his true feelings to the class of humans.

“Saku-chan," he began. His voice was happy, one could even say it was ‘Go-Lucky'. “I need your help with something, could we talk in private? It's important."

The girl looked at him with a bored expression. She pretended to think for a moment before speaking.

“No."

He grabbed Sakura's arm and turned around. She found herself in an abandoned part of the school. She sat on a dusty bench and attempted to cross her arms. Naruto grabbed her wrists.

“What the hell is this shit," he growled. “That top barely covers anything. How the hell does that jacket even get pass the school rules?"

“I'm surprised a demon even concerned about human rules," Sakura scoffed.

With gentle movement, sand filled the air. Gaara appeared from it. He stood there, staring at the blond. Their silent conversation was over as soon as it began. Gaara grabbed Sakura gently and took her a few blocks away.

“Thank you," Sakura sighed.

“I agree that you should cover up more," Gaara replied.

“I need a free range of motion. Especially if a set of demons are going to be transporting me everywhere."

“Naruto only wants to see to it that you're safe."

“Like I care," Sakura scoffed angerly. “I spent ten years unaware that my friend was a demon."

Sakura began to walk away with a huff, pulling off her jacket as she went. Anyone who looked at her would think she was apart of the punk scene. She wore a white crop top and a black miniskirt that barely made school regulations. The net style stockings were paired rather nicely with a pair of black and white high top Vans. The jacket was used only for school, although the metal studs were rather sharp.

Sakura ignored the stares as she pushed past the crowds. She was already late and she didn't want to keep the skin shifter waiting. It would mean a longer appointment. That was one of many things Sakura did not want.

By the time Sakura made it to her destination, she was an hour late. She entered the bar and was accosted by the sounds of fighting. A quick look around and she found her target. The man's long black hair and pristine white suit stood out in the thuggish mob around him.

Sakura quickly passed around the fight and joined the man at the table. She pulled the waitress aside ordered a drink.

“Double Dragon's Breath*, hold the lime." Sakura handed a wad of cash to the woman. “Double knockout on the fight."

The waitress nodded and went fill her order.

“So the fox upset you again," the man observed.

Sakura didn't even blink, “Upset is an understatement Orochimaru. I might actually kill him."

“The day you kill Naruto is the day I get a haircut," Orochimaru laughed.

The waitress returned with Sakura's drink just as the fight concluded. A double knockout, just as she said. The waitress took off and returned with her winnings. She took a gulp as pocketed most of the money.

“The spiced rum is stronger," Sakura mused. “Akio must be working tonight. He makes good drinks."

“Half-bloods* always do," Orochimaru replied with distain. “The harpy has most likely been with the waitresses tonight."

The silence that stretched between was thick. Him with his stewing anger. Her with the unease of the mention of blood status. She watched as the metal around them reacted to him.

“They should off themselves." The words were strained as he held in his anger. “They don't belong in the known or the unknown. A waste of time and space. His mother should have known better."

Sakura refused to speak. She downed her drink. The talk of blood status was irritating, especially when immortals walked on both sides of the line.

“Unless you've got work for me, I'm leaving."

“This one is easy. He only needs a talking to. Don't be afraid to get rough with him."

Her table mate got up and began to leave. He quickly stopped.

“Do stop by the clinic* Sakura, I'd like get some blood samples to play with."

Sakura looked at the envelope he left on the table. Upon opening it, she smiled. In violet ink sat a message just for her about the new target.

_He might know the location of the throne room. Either get rough with the demon or seduce him._

The targets picture was of a blue skinned man with gills. The grin on Sakura's was one of pure joy.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Dragon's Breath: There is a recipe for this. For my 21+ readers, you can ask me for it.
> 
> The Clinic: Orochimaru still does his experiments. The clinic is just a way to cover it up. He caters to known world and unknown world.
> 
> Terms:
> 
> Half-bloods: Beings born of both known and unknown blood.


	3. Chapter Two - A Ride

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> New characters?

Sakura stumbled out of the bar, avoiding another fight. As she stepped under the streetlight, she spotted an white haired make leaning against a black motorbike. He gave her a slight smirk. One that she returned.

"Looks like you got some good info," he deferred as he climbed onto the bike. "Care to share?"

"Just drive Kabuto," Sakura ordered, "And hand me my guns." 

Kabuto smirked wider as Sakura climbed onto the bike behind him. As she pulled herself closer, he pulled away from the curb. Silence filled the air between them. Sakura didn't mind it, she found it relaxing. Kabuto didn't. Finally, after a few blocks, Sakura spoke.

"Turn here. I think we're being followed."

The black car behind them turned as they did. As Sakura ordered another, the car did the same. It was indeed following them.

"Lose our trackers on the main roads," Sakura ordered, holding on just a bit tighter. "They've been following us since we left the bar. Could be hunters."

Kabuto took a sharp left towards the main highway, causing the car to do the same. He bobbed and weaved through traffic. He lost the car as he cut off three vehicles and took the exit. Just as the bike rounded a corner, the car appeared and stopped in front of them. The bike was forced to stop.

"Do you smell that," Sakura asked as she got off the bike.

"Sakura," Kabuto began, "I'm human. I can't smell shit.*"

"That's the smell of," Sakura continued, ignoring him. "Wet dog and anger." A young male stepped out of the back of the car. "Hello Kiba. Is it time for another game of who won?"

"No," Kiba responded, a slight growl echoed off of him. "My work doesn't always come from a bar. Tell your human to calm down. He doesn't want to tango with a Beastmaster.*"

Sakura turned to look at Kabuto. He was glaring at Kiba. He held a dark grey blade in left hand and pure healer's energy in his right. Kabuto was ready to strike.

"Stand down," Sakura ordered before turning back to Kiba. "If you're here to mess with me, I don't have the time. I have work to do and you're in my way."

"Your boyfriend is disturbing my work."

The statement was enough to make Sakura choke on air. She barely managed to sputter out a response.

"Boyfriend? What boyfriend? I don't have time for such things! I only have enemies and partners. I don't date. I don't want to date."

"It's time to tell Naruto that. I've been nice about this, but my work is important, too. I'm reporting this to the apartment manager."

The teen turned to return to the car, but froze as he remembered something.

"Sakura," Kiba began, sadness gracing his voice as kept his back to her, "Be careful of working with the skin-shifter. He's like a snake and once he's sunk his fangs in, he's not going to let you go until you're dead. Even immortals have their weaknesses."

"I'm aware that I'm frozen inside,*" Sakura stated. "Worry about yourself Kiba."

Kiba nodded and returned to the car. It drove away, carrying its occupants to their work. Sakura walked back to the bike and waited for Kabuto to get on before climbing on. He didn't drive.

"Hoshigaki Oddities," Sakura said.

The ride was once again filled with silence. It wasn't relaxing. The silence was tense. Sakura felt the anger of the man she clung to. She knew this anger, it was the anger of his master being insulated. Sakura sighed and kissed his cheek.

"Calm down," she requested, "You'll get wrinkles before you're old enough for them."

"Anything for you, princess."

The small shop came into view. They could feel the wild energy surrounding the area. One look at the windows of the living quarters answered everything. Seals...

_Demon Seals._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> "...Can't smell shit...": Shitty joke is shitty. This pretty much explains that humans exist in the unknown world as much as they do the known world.
> 
> "I'm aware that I'm frozen inside.": This is a small game I'm playing with y'all. Guess the song this line is from. Song hint; It's from the album "The Unforgiving" by Within Temptation.
> 
> Terms:
> 
> Beastmaster: As taken The Book of Monsters; "A human, much like the Witch, in terms of magic, with great control animals and monster kin."


	4. Chapter 3 - Prophecy

Sakura pulled a piece of paper from her pocket. The seal on it turned blue. In a matter of seconds the paper was gone and in it's place was a set of guns. The weapons Sakura treasured more than life.

She aimed one at the fire escape. The resounding bang of the gun went unnoticed by residents, as did the clang of the falling ladder. Sakura smiled. She quickly climbed up the ladder and reached one of the windows.

"So, what's the plan?"

Kabuto didn't even bother looking at her as he asked the question. He focused on the street, looking more like a gang member than the overpowered magic user he was. He played with his knife. When Sakura didn't answer, he looked at her.

Sakura was using a piece of paper and an ink bottle. The bottle disappeared as she held up the paper. The seal was complex to untrained eye, but even Kabuto could see that it was simple. It was basic.

"Do you really think that a basic seal going do anything," he asked.

"It's demon magic," Sakura replied, "it's weak. I could break it with blood if I wanted."

The seal was placed onto the demon seal. It glowed blue for a few seconds before turning red. The other seals turned red and before Sakura knew what happened, she hit a wall. She fell to the ground, holding her now blistered hand.

Kabuto got up and walked over to her. He wasted no time healing her. He watched Sakura's face as the pain slowly ebbed away. He smiled and spoke his mind.

"What happened to the girl that was always right?"

Sakura growled. She pulled her hand out of his and quick climbed back up. Sakura hoped that this _man_ hadn't sealed off the roof access. She climbed up the secondary ladder and ran across the roof. The door was not only unsealed, it was unlocked.

It only took a few steps down the stairs for a new feeling to register. Trap! A pain in the back of her head was the last thing Sakura noticed before the world went black.

***

The room spun. Sakura grabbed her head as she climbed out of the bed. She noticed the room was empty aside from the bed. A quick check revealed that she had been disarmed and that her magic was being blocked. Suddenly, two voices could be heard on the other side of the door. One caused Sakura to visibly pale.

"Are you positive? This could change everything, Kisame. Everything."

"How many females have pink hair and use guns with soul runes on them? That's her. More than anything, her master sent her."

A barely heard curse made it past the door. The door slammed open. Sakura watched as it fell of it's hinges. Before she could even respond, everything shifted.

She found herself in ankle deep water, kneeling. Music played nearby, piano. A song that Sakura knew well. As irony would dictate, it described her place in the unseen world quite well. Sakura could just make out the lyrics.

_I'm your loyal servant..._

_"That doesn't have to be your place."_ The voice still held the innocence of a teen who hadn't seen the horrors of the world.

Sakura sighed. _"It is. What are you even doing here? You died. Just over a year ago."_

_"Is that your response about your mother? Father?"_

Sakura looked at herself. The younger self looked like she stepped out of a book of fairy tales. Her hair was longer, bangs held back by two braids that connected in the back. Her dress was loose fitting.

Sakura stood on shaky legs. This clearly wasn't real. An image played using her memories. Her past being used against her.

_"Can I ask you a question? Before you deposit me hell knows where?"_

The scene changed. Petals of her namesake floated around her. The trees surrounding them asking for peace.

_"I can't give you a location."_

_"What can you give me?"_

_"'Hell's gate, what more can you do? A god and a throne, locked up all alone. The_ _Godhunter_ _comes for you. Daughter of the reaper, you will know a war of flesh and bone.' You're way more important than you know Sakura. Kings and false gods would kill for you, but if you continue this alone, you'll never attain_ _godhood_ _."_

_"How does that help me?"_

_"_ _Hidan_ _was the one who marked those words true. He choose of whom your ancestor was speaking of. He choose you to be the one who would finally close the gates of hell. He choose the last member of your shared royal bloodline."_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> First off, no important terms and what not. Yay!
> 
> Secondly, this chapter was heavily delayed by writer's block. It took me listening the Godhunter album by Aviators and the entire Vocaliod Story of Evil line to finish this.
> 
> Third and finally, with school starting again for most of y'all and me preparing to move, writing chapters for this book is going to be harder. That means I'm going to be writing a book of MultiSaku (read: mostly AkaSaku) oneshots.
> 
> With that, see y'all in the next chapter. Tata for now!  
> (Seattle here I come!)

**Author's Note:**

> Everything marked with a “*" is mentioned here.
> 
> The Immortal's Chant: Originally titled Immortality, That Which Is happens to a poem written by a former classmate of mine. He ask me to put this in one of my fanfics. He passed away before I could ever get to do it and now that I had the chance, I took it.
> 
> “We make sure she chooses me.": Ok, this is in the tags. Dark Naruto and One-sided Romance. This is a dark fanfic. That being said, this fic doesn't contain subject matter pertaining to rape. I don't write that, I won't read that.
> 
> Demons and Containers: This is a way to keep the tailed beasts in the stories. Basically, demons are very powerful creatures of the unseen world. Containers used to be human, but now have the most powerful demons inside of them. This makes them demons, too. If the demon inside forms a union with its container, then the demon will corrupt the container. This is why Naruto is evil in this fic, he has a union with the fox within him. The possessiveness over Sakura is basic animal instinct as he already claimed her, despite never marking her.
> 
> Prologue terms:
> 
> >Marking: Marking is when a demon becomes forever one with their mate. This done in one of two ways; sex or marriage.


End file.
